


Huddling For Warmth

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If they find us like this I will haunt all of you throughout the afterlife."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huddling For Warmth

Merlin would use magic to create a fire if, first of all, he could remember the spell for fire off the top of his head. And, second of all, if he was absolutely sure that it wouldn't result in his head being permanently parted from the rest of him. Still, it was freezing and none of them were exactly dressed for spending the night in an ice cave. If the sorcerer didn't come back to let them out in half an hour then he'd risk it.

"Should we be sitting closer together?" asked Gwen, and blushed, "For warmth."

It was true that Arthur and Morgana were bickering about exactly whose fault this was, while standing as far away from each other as possible without one of them falling into the chasm.

"She's right, you know," said Merlin. A bit of body heat sounded quite appealing at the moment. But he had the feeling that any attempt to hug Arthur would result in him being whacked with the flat edge of a sword, and Morgana terrified him a little. He looked hopefully at Gwen and edged along the cave wall towards her. She smiled awkwardly and let him wrap his arm around her shoulders. A few seconds of embarrassing shuffling later and she was curled against Merlin with her head on his shoulder.

Morgana lasted ten more minutes of glaring crossly at Arthur before she stretched with exaggerated nonchalance, tossed her hair over her shoulder and made her way over to them. She sat and wrapped Gwen's arms around her waist.

Merlin had never pondered the relative comfort of Gwen until now. But she was very comfy, and warm. He was sure that Morgana was warm and comfortable too. Merlin was just starting to drift off, thinking about how warm and soft Gwen and Morgana were, when there was a sharp pain on the crown of his head and his ears started ringing.

He blinked and looked up to see Arthur, who had just whacked Merlin with the flat edge of his sword, standing over him.

"What was that for?"

"Don't fall asleep," Arthur ordered. "You can't sleep when it's this cold." With that he dropped down and dragged Merlin's free arm around his shoulders.

"If we die, and they find us like this, I will haunt all of you throughout the afterlife. Especially you, Merlin." Arthur paused for a moment and then continued, "And you, Morgana."

"What about me?" Gwen asked, stifling a yawn.

"Not you, Guinevere."

And they passed the rest of the night huddled together, bickering about who had the right to haunt who.


End file.
